


Frontier Games

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Rosemary Sutcliff's novel Frontier Wolf, on the fall of Roman Scotland, 343AD. Alexios/Hilarion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontier Games

**Author's Note:**

> I owe many, many thanks to the National Library of Scotland for this particular story.
> 
> Written for melannen

If you're here on a redirect from the old Yuletide archive, please can I send you to this link - http://archiveofourown.org/works/339005 - where this story exists in its entirety, correctly tagged?

(Waiting for the redirect to be corrected after the Open Doors yuletide upload)

Thank you!

J.


End file.
